The Legend of Gaea Everfree (FaMCA)
Here's how the story of Gaia Everfree in Flain's and Mal's Camping Adventure. That Night, While the Campers are enjoying the night at the Campfire Place, Magnifo tells a scary story Magnifo (EG): ...And that's when she looked down and realized she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress! screaming Purple and burgundy, darlings! The same color family! screaming Campers: murmuring Torts (EG): Uh... that was a terrifying story. Shuff (EG): chuckles Yeah, I'm terrified she'll try to tell it again. Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: throat Anyone else have a spooky story? Kitty: I have one. But I'm warning you, you might as well hug a friend now. That's how scary it is! Footi (EG): Whoa. Lillipup: Whimpers Lunk (EG): Oh dear. and Max gets scared and hug, But Lightning hugs them getting scared Kitty: It's time I told you about the legend of Gaea Everfree. starts, When a Beautiful lake appears, Kaos' and Kitty's Great Grandparents are working to make a perfect camp Kitty: narrating Many years ago, my great-grandparents came to this forest. Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp. But when they started building, strange things started to happen. the Workers building the Camp, Strange things appear, and the Brambles traps the woods, Later that night, the wind was blowing, and the tree branch crashed into the roof of their cabin, As their Grandparents run in fear as they look at the lake Kitty: narrating One pitch black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin! They screamed and ran outside, only to see the giant creature rising from the earth! A Evil Grass Creature named Gaia Everfree appears Kitty: narrating She had wild hair like the roots of a tree. Her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar. But her aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake. Trembling, my great-grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted. In a deep and hollow voice, she told them that her name was Gaea Everfree – an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that my great-grandparents were trespassing on her land. They begged her to let them stay and build their camp, to share this wonderful place with others. Gaia Everfree Grew Angry, Their Parents begged her to stay and build their camp, Gaia calms herself down and agreed as she leaves Kitty: narrating Gaea Everfree finally agreed but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever. Someday, she will return and reclaim the forest as her own. ends Kitty: So if you see a trail of gem dust, you'll know that it is... and scarier Gaea Everfree! Scary Shadow appear resembling Gaia Everfree Campers: Screaming it was revealing to be just Kaos Kaos: Hey, guys! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you! Mal: Then why'd you come out of the bushes? Kaos: I... took the scenic route, because the forest is beautiful at night. But no one else should do it without a guide, kay? All right, everybody, time to head to your tents. the Campers went to the tents Max: Oh, hey, Kaos. Do you have extra toothbrushes? I forgot mine. zoom ins revealing to be a leaf stuck in the tooth Kaos: Sure do! I'll get one for you. Scott: in fear I'm scared of the dark! Do you have flashlights? Kaos: Of course! I got this! they leave Lillipup: Struggling Lunk? Lunk (EG): Sorry, Lillipup. I guess that story got to me. Seismo (EG): Why? It can't be real. Hoogi (EG): I don't know. Gaea Everfree could be some creature that got booted from Planet Mixel and ended up in this world. That's what happened with the sirens. Shuff (EG): Eh. Sounded more like something that Kitty was makin' up just to scare us. At least I hope it was. Last thing I want is to have camp ruined by some power-crazed magical creature. Magnifo (EG): Oh, hear-hear. We've had to deal with more than our fair share of those. At the Fall Formal, a musical showcase, the Friendship Ga— Well, I mean, you know, everything turned out all right, of course chuckle Flain (EG): Mmm. I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna turn in. Flain leaves Mal: Maybe lay off bringing up what happened at the Friendship Games? I think he's still pretty sensitive about it. Zaptor (EG): mouth full Our lips are sealed.Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts